A life at love
by kaginu4ever
Summary: Naraku is gone what will Inuyasha and Kagome do, will Inuyasha go back with her to her time era or will she stay with him. but there was one problem they had to take care of. which is the last of the shards and they know which certain wolf demon has them.
1. A battle overcomed

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha –goes to a corner to sob—unfortunately I do not own any of the inuyasha gang---so don't sue me---  
  
Part 1: a battle overcomed  
  
(in feudal era Japan)  
  
"Inuyasha are you ready!?!" she asked the injured hanyou. He nodded at the girl.  
  
"Ok ready, set, now!!" and with that the girl and the silver haired hanyou attacked together at the same time sending a large gas of energy toward another unexpecting hanyou whom they have been enemies with for the past few months. It was the last battle against Naraku. Kagome and Inuyasha attacked together making a strong amount of energy, Kagome using her purifying arrows and Inuyasha using his wind scar, that would surely end to Naraku's existence. The bright yet powerful light came right toward Naraku. He seemingly tried to dodge it but it was coming at an incredible speed. As soon as the light tough touched him he was destroyed, that leaving pieces of him on the ground.  
  
"Miroku" Kagome called out, "it's your turn." And with that said Miroku let out his Kanzaa (sorry I don't know how to spell...so sue me) and sucked up the remains of Naraku's corpses. When all was in his hand the dark hole that was to be destined to consume him vanished. This made them quiet sure now that Naraku this time was truly dead. Kagome took a look around the battlefield only to find blood everywhere. Not just of Naraku's blood but of her friends and hers. She took a look at Inuyasha who was standing on the field nodding in approval that they had put up a good fight with Naraku. Then she glanced at him again only this time he was starting to waver around a little bit. She then took a look around the area quickly and realized that Inuyasha was hurt the most. But she knew that he was strong and he could manage. So she quickly tried to tend to the wounds of the others.  
  
(Inuyasha's POV)  
  
Whoa why was everything becoming so blurry to him? I looked down only to notice me standing in my own puddle of blood. I only winced at the thought of it and then quickly realized 'Kagome' is she all right is she injured terribly. I scanned the area quickly before I found what I was looking for. She was all right, I thanked Kami for that. . Kagome was beginning to walk over to me. She then offered to help with his wounds.  
  
"I don't need you to help me!" I said gruffly." Why don't you help the others first. Besides.... I heal faster remember." And with that she left me. To tend the others. I started to walk with her to the but suddenly my vision started to become blurry again. I sat down trying to redeem myself.  
  
(No ones point of view)  
  
Kagome started to wrap a complaining Miroku's arm when Sango asked Kagome a question.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango asked with concern in her hazel brown eyes. Kagome only lifted her head up to look at her to let her know that she was listening. Sango continued, "are you sure your ok. I mean that last attack you and Inuyasha did must have taken a lot out of you two."  
  
"Nah, it didn't really, I'm sure Inuyasha is just fine." Was Kagome's simple answer as she continued to patch Miroku up. Miroku winced at every tug she made at the bandage. When she was finished with Sango and Miroku, she called for Inuyasha so that they could leave.  
  
(Inuyasha's POV...again)  
  
I heard her loud and clear. I looked around before attempting to get up then I realized that they puddle of blood I sat in was a lot larger than before. 'I have lost to much blood' I began to think. Then it suddenly came to him that the others were leaving. I tried hesitantly to get up. When I finally achieved my goal, I started to walk. But only after a few steps did I feel a throbbing pain in my head and then all went black.  
  
(No ones point of view)  
  
Kagome, only to hear a thump, turned around with annoyance written all over her ( she thought that Inuyasha was banging the ground in protest to leave just yet) then her expression completely changed and she gasped in horror.  
  
"INUYASHA!!"  
  
N/A: hello my peoples. MWAHAHA I left a cliffy. Plz no flames. So how do you like my fanfic so far, pretty good for my second one. MWAHAHAHA I killed Inuyasha in this one.---silence--- im just joking if you really want to find out what happens next send me reviews. My stories live off reviews and if you don't give them to me than I will kill INUYASHA....MWAHAHAHA  
  
Inuyasha: I'd like to see you tried---cracks knuckles---  
  
N/A: ---laughs nervously--- you know I was just kidding about that right..he he  
  
---Inuyasha attacks---  
  
N/A: plz send me some reviews it will save my life from this maniac--- screams in horror as inuyasha begins the chase--- 


	2. Unexpected

Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own anything...so back off  
  
Last off  
  
Kagome, only to hear a thump, turned around with annoyance written all over her ( she thought that Inuyasha was banging the ground in protest to leave just yet) then her expression completely changed and she gasped in horror.  
  
"INUYASHA!!"  
  
Chapter two: Unexpected  
  
Story  
  
(Inuyasha's POV)  
  
I open my eyes suddenly and find myself in a hut. One that looked quiet familiar. But I just couldn't figure it out. I was by myself. 'where are Sango, Miroku, and Kagome?' I continued to question myself about my surroundings. All of a sudden I felt something bounce on my stomach making some type of squealing noise. I could smell salt coming from the bouncing object. Obviously tears. It was Shippo. I looked at him he had tears in his eyes. When the little kitsune saw me look at him he started to jump once again. Only this time I winced in pain from the contact.  
  
"Shippo don't do that your hurting him!?!"  
  
I recognized that voice. It was Kagome. I could hear her walking towards me silently. I was glad I wasn't alone although I would never admit it. I was on the verge of happiness when I heard her voice enter the room. I took a sniff to inhale her sent. I looked around the room only to find out that this hut was Kaede's. I took in her scent just one last time. It filled the room with its fragrance. It was a mixture of vanilla and cherry blossoms with a bit of....salt? Was she crying this whole time? Was she crying for....me?  
  
(No ones point of view)  
  
Kagome ran towards Inuyasha as if he was slipping away from her with each passing second. She kneeled by his side and wiped away her tears when she realized he was awake.  
  
"k kagome?" Inuyasha tried to say her name as best he could only to get shushed by her.  
  
"ssshhh, it's alright im here now." She said with a calm yet shaky voice from all the crying. With that he fell into another deep slumber.  
  
( outside kaede's hut the next day)  
  
"so do you think he'll wake up today?" the taija asked.  
  
"im not sure. But I really hope he does." Kagome says in a worried tone.  
  
"Inuyasha is a strong man im sure he's alri...." Miroku was cut off by an unexpected voice.  
  
"damn right im alright!!" inuyasha said with a smug look on his face. There he stood leaning on the opening of kaede's hut looking good as new. He smiled at the shocked expressions he got from his friends. There was a silence between the group from the unexpected hanyou. Kagome gained her composure first and broke the silence.  
  
"we're all glad that your feeling better Inuyasha." She said with a big grin on her face.  
  
"feh, whatever." Inuyasha simply said and went back into the hut.  
  
"I don't get it. Why cant he just take a damn compliment!!" Sango said getting a tad annoyed from the hanyou's attitude.  
  
"hey I heard that wench!!"  
  
"kagome!?!" sango said and kagome getting the hint simply said...  
  
"SIT BOY!!"  
  
And once again inuyasha eats dirt.  
  
A/N: so how u like? Ya inuyasha eats dirt. Im sure he and the ground are very good friends now, he he he. Review plz. I beg of you I only got one friggin review. Im dieing here.  
  
Inuyasha: ooohh really you are  
  
A/N: (sweatdrop) no you baka  
  
Inuyasha: oh...too bad 


	3. A TRIP CANCELED

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HIM....although I wish I did...NOR THE REST OF HIS POSSE  
  
(Last Off)  
  
INUYASHA EATS SOME DIRT!!!! MWAHAHA...ok sorry about that.  
  
On with the fic  
  
Chapter 3 A TRIP CANCELED  
  
Inuyasha and the gang start to pack up there things from kaede's and head out. They had a little errand to run. That errand was to meet a certain wolf demon. Yep you guessed it. They had to get the remaining shards from Kouga. (is this how you spell his name or is it Koga... help im confused) Kagome was in the middle of packing up the food she had taken out earlier for everyone to choose something to eat on their way to Kouga's den. When she finally got everything packed she closed the bag and lifted it...CRACK.... Kagome winced in pain as she felt something in her back crack then snap. Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound of this and rushed to Kagome's side. He helped her set down the bag that was overflowing with junk.  
  
"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF? WHY DID YOU PACK SO MUCH SHIT!!!" Inuyasha was in rage that she had attempted to carry such a heavy load. Also because now they will be delayed in leaving because in the process of picking up the enlarged bag she most likely injured her back...or more likely... broke it. But deep down he was mostly mad at her for putting herself in pain, which he could bear to watch. Though he will never admit this feeling. Kagome didn't even hear a word he said. She was to engulfed in the pain that was inflicted on her back. She had to take a deep breath and hold it there to suppress herself from screaming. She couldn't hold in the scream. She howled out in pain as she began the stage of tears. She couldn't handle it.  
  
At this movement Inuyasha turned to Kagome with concern in his eyes. He couldn't bear to see Kagome in pain. He walked up to her stiff body on the floor and stared at her with panic as he noticed tears running from her eyes that were tightly shut. When he panicked he did the first thing that came to his mind. He bent down next to her shaking form. He gently picked her up laying her on his lap and began to rock her back and forth telling her to clam down and that he was going to get some help. He yelled out the old hags name.  
  
"KAEDE!!"  
  
(Before kagome screaming...in the forest of inuyasha)  
  
"huh what is taking them so long. Kagome is probably packing a lot as usual" Sango said with a hint of concern for her best friend.  
  
"oh Sango im sure she is just fine" and with that said the monk slowly advanced on Sango's rear. SLAP THWACK...THUD...  
  
"its worth it everytime" said Miroku while rubbing his burning cheek. "pervert" Sango mumbled but then she looked up when she heard a sudden scream.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!?!" Sango asked in surprise. It sounded so familiar but she couldn't get her finger on it. Then a sudden cry was called...  
  
KAEDE  
  
(Back inside the hut)  
  
Inuyasha continued to rock Kagome back in forth trying to comfort her in everyway possible. Her screams started to die down and to Kagome her back didn't hurt as bad as it did before. Though it still hurt badly. She couldn't move.  
  
(Kagome's POV)  
  
I... I cant move. Oh it hurts so bad. Why me. Why did I pack so much crap. Ooh why am I such an idiot. Oh thank the lord the pain isn't as bad anymore. But why. Hold on. Why do I feel like im being rocked. Huh? INUYASHA!?!  
  
(No ones POV)  
  
Soon Inuyasha heard approaching foot steps. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede came bursting through the door.  
  
"Whats wrong Inuyasha?" Sango asked him.  
  
"Yeah is everything alright?" asked the monk. But to this question Inuyasha only bowed his head and shook it. Miroku then caught the limb figure in Inuyasha's lap rapped around his arms safely. Then he noticed it was Kagome. Sango also noticed the condition her 'sister' was in. when Shippo saw her like this he nearly fainted.  
  
"MOMMY ARE YOU OK!?!" said the kitsune as he ran up to his adopted mother and jumped on her stomach. Kagome only winced as she felt pressure pull onto her back. Inuyasha who noticed her reaction only pushed the worried kitsune off.  
  
"OH KAMI, WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!?!" Sango cried out as she rushed to Kagome's side.  
  
"The stupid wench tried to carry all that junk in her bag" Inuyasha said simply trying not to show his worried expression. "HOW COULD YOU CALL HER THAT IN THIS CONDITION!?!" Sango was in rage the hanyou jerk had called her injured 'sister' a wench. And without thinking she continued to yell and scream at him. He ignored her for he was concerned about Kagome and that fact that if she kept yelling he would soon be deaf. But one of here angry sentences caught his attention the most.  
  
"YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT HER!?! AND..." before she could finish the hanyou just snapped.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SAY I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER!?!I ALWAYS CARED ABOUT HER WELLBEING!!!" with that he picked Kagome up gently and walked out the hut. Not before he gave Sango one of his best angry glares. Unfortunately everyone saw this glare and were to scared to even go after the pissed hanyou that held Kagome in his arms.  
  
A/N: oohh scary ok I you want to know more plz review. Here's a little hint im going to put a FLUFFY moment between Inuyasha and Kagome for my next chapter.  
  
Inuyasha: hey you made Kagome hurt  
  
Kagome: yeah I don't pack that much junk...hmph  
  
A/N: plz just review I beg of you 


	4. The Unspeakable Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha gang which includes Inuyasha. Besides I don't see the point in doing this I mean if my name isn't Rumiko than I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter Four: The Unspeakable Truth

Inuyasha continued into the forest with Kagome. After a while she started to squirm and moan in pain. Inuyasha soon came up to a river and sat Kagome down next to it. Kagome then looked up at him in confusion.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked with her face tilted in a curious way which Inuyasha thought was very cute.

"I don't know to tell you the truth." He said then sighing afterward, "I guess I just want to get away from everyone. BESIDES I DON'T HAVE TO HAVE AN EXPLANATION FOR EVERYTHING I DO!!!" he yelled trying to mask up how concerned and frightened he was for her. Kagome tried to come up with a come back but when she tried to face him up it only made her back hurt worse. Inuyasha caught her motion to get up and tried to keep her down and comfort her at the same time.

"Kagome stop moving it'll only hurt more." Instead of it coming out as an insult like he wanted it, it came out as a soft hushed and comforting whisper. Kagome obeyed and tried to relax, but the pain was just unbearable. Inuyasha saw that she was uncomfortable so he picked her up bridal style and leapt into a tree. He sat up against the trunk and placed Kagome between his dangling legs, and had her lean up against his stomach. 'Hopefully this would make her stop moving' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha slowly wrapped his arms securely around her waste. Kagome, oblivious to what he was doing, snuggled into what she thought was warm, which also was Inuyasha. A tint blush crept to Inuyasha's cheeks as she continued to bury her face into Inuyasha's fire rat haori. Kagome then sighed with satisfaction and went to sleep in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha, not noticing, smiled and decided to join her blissful slumber. While he slept he instinctively tightened his grip around her to make sure she wouldn't fall out the tree.

Kagome was the first to wake between the two. She noticed that even though it was in the fall she felt pretty warm. She didn't want the warm feeling to go away so she tried to snuggle into it as best she could. She tried to get closer but she was as close as she could possibly get. She looked up in frustration to see what was giving off this warm feeling. She was in shock when she saw Inuyasha's sleeping face above her. She continued to stare in shock but then her face started to soften until she had a slight smile plastered on her face. Kagome stared with aw at the sleeping hanyou's face. When he slept he seemed to have a light glow around him giving him that look of innocence. Suddenly she saw a slight movement on his head and noticed that his canine ears were twitching a little. She reached up and started to rub the back of his ears. By doing so she was rewarded with what sounded like purring. She giggled at how the half dog demon acted like a cat. She continued to rub behind his ears for a while longer. Inuyasha seemed to be enjoying it a lot more than she thought because he started to lean his head into her hand as she continued. Kagome thought that it was quite enough so she started to pull her hand away. She gasped when Inuyasha growled and snatched her hand back to his head. She sighed and continued to do what she had started. 'I need to learn to keep control of wanting to touch his ears' Kagome thought. Her arm was getting tired and it was affecting her back making it ache with pain. So once again she pulled her arm away, thanking the lords that he didn't grab her arm again.

Inuyasha felt the nice feeling go away so he decided that he should open his eyes. He was shocked to see Kagome blushing like crazy under his stare. He noticed that she had been previously staring at her hands, and he smirked at this. 'She must have been rubbing my ears' he thought to himself.

"Why did you stop Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with a barley noticeable smile. Kagome only stared at him with embarrassment at his sudden question. 'He must have been awake the entire time' Kagome thought.

"I asked you a question." Inuyasha said this time with a more husky voice and very noticeable smile. He was obviously enjoying her nervousness.

"Well I……. uh….you see….it's not" she stopped there. She didn't have a clue of what to say. She looked back at Inuyasha and noticed he was smiling. She gave a 'humph' and looked away. Inuyasha only smirked even more. He took her chin in his hand and turned her head back toward him. He stared into the depths of her beautiful hazel eyes. 'WAIT did I just think beautiful…………well they are attracting' Inuyasha thought as he admired her eyes some more. All this staring was making Kagome more nervous and the fact that he was staring at her made her blush. Inuyasha caught the blush and smirked even more, if that was possible. He decided that it'd be better to stop messing with her.

"So how's your back?" Inuyasha asked out of the blue. Kagome snapped out of her daze and realized that her back didn't hurt anymore.

"It's great! I thought that my back was out for good!" she said with a nervous smile.

"Thanks." Inuyasha looked at Kagome with confusion clearly written all over his face. She saw the look and knew what he was about to ask.

"For being there for me silly." Kagome said in a voice a little above a whisper. Inuyasha only blushed at her words. Then he smiled and pulled her close to his body and inhaled her intoxicating scent.

"Of course Kagome. You know I'll always be there for you. And I'll make sure that nothing will ever happen to you." Inuyasha said in a hushed tone. He nuzzled his nose in her hair and unconsciously fell asleep.

Kagome could only smile at his words. She couldn't help but feel happy that he had said what he said. She sighed and started to drift into a slumber with no worries, knowing that Inuyasha meant every last word.

* * *

N/A: hey ppl. I hope you enjoyed my oh so wonderful fluffy moment. Hey where is Inuyasha and Kagome anyway? ---hears muffled noises inside the closet and goes to open it--- 

Inuyasha and Kagome: ---gasp---

N/A: eeeeewwww oh come on you guys that's just wrong to make out in the middle of my story. As much as I want yall to be together this is just sick!!!!

Inuyasha and Kagome: ---gets up and straightens out clothing and laughs nervously---

N/A: huh --. anyways don't forget to review plz


End file.
